Darkchild: The Grid
by NephewSnixx
Summary: What happens when a futuristic Seattle, Washington is the only city with any civilization, and it's ran through a dictator whom can have a resident killed at a snap of his fingers? What happens when a young man from Lima gets a job at a coffee shop, and he meets another young man that he's yet to know much skills he harnesses?


**A/N: Another day, another Glee fic, this time it's Kelliot. Now, I wanted to do one for a little while but couldn't think of a way to do pull it off. In the mist of a Santana!Batwoman AU, I sorta thought out a basic idea of Elliot being a hero. And now, with MAJOR thanks to a great friend o' mine, Lita Young, we bring to you, Darkchild. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the year 2035, technology has had a vice-grip on modern society. If it's not running through some form of electronic, it was considered obsolete, at least in Seattle, Washington. Now, it is considered an ungoverned state, there wasn't an official governor anymore, just one owner, by the name of Brody Weston. While some would think this is good, it's really only good for those who have vast amounts of currency, the people who don't are pretty much barred from the state of Washington by Brody's word. Many people tried to sneak in, and squat at empty houses, but ended up either dead or jailed. But what's the saddest part about this, is that no one outside of those affected knows about this, well… Almost no one. There is a man who for most part, lives happily in Seattle and is a working man at one of the best coffee shops in the state; The Topped Off Cafe. He's currently in line for a management position, which is great considering that he really has worked to the bone and occasionally closed for the said shop. This man's name is Elliot Gilbert, and today he's going to be training a new person, most likely as a test to see if he can handle working above people workwise. He just finished opening up, now he leans against the counter to wait for people to show up, more specifically the new person.<p>

The new guy that Elliot had to train was a young man who went by the name of Kurt Hummel. He had recently moved to Seattle and had just began to settle in. He had bought a new apartment and was lucky enough to snag this job at the coffee shop. Kurt was quite excited to start out his new life and especially his new job since he had a thing for coffee. He made sure to dress up nice and left his apartment with plenty of time to arrive on time for work. Kurt took in all of the sights and sounds on his way to work enjoying the new fresh surroundings. When he arrived he lightly tugged the door open and smiled brightly. It was better than he had imagined. He was just in the shop a week ago but somehow it seemed different, perhaps even better. He was definitely loving every moment. The boss had told him that he would be trained on first day there but unfortunately they forgot to mention by who or what they looked like. Kurt walked up to the counter with a smile on his face. The barista begins to mistake him for a customer but he then protests. "Actually I'm the new guy. Can you point me in the right direction please?" he asked politely.

Elliot took a close look at the man before him, he could tell that this person tried hard to look good for the job, and in any other circumstance he would have put some charm into his expression. "You're late." he says and points towards the employee door. "I'll see you in the back room." Elliot says calmly as he starts walking towards the room.

Kurt blushed sheepishly and he felt a bit hot. 'God, he is adorable! But he's probably not gay unfortunately. But what if he is? Wait what did he just say' Kurt shook his head pushing the thought away. He checked his phone a bit frantic. "I.. I am?" he began to stammer. "I swore that I left on time. I'm sorry sir," he stated looking down as he followed the man.

"As my old boss once said… "Leave early, not on time." Good man, amazing family, sadly he passed." Elliot explains somewhat loud so Kurt can hear him. He opens the door and looks over at the other man, signalling him to walk through the door. "Let's see… You're from the east, aren't you?" he asks with a slight smile.

Kurt entered the room following the other guy. "Er.. Um.. That's what I meant. I thought I left early. I guess my phone spazzed out or something," Kurt explained looking at the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest. His new boss was super cute and he was already getting scolded on the first day. His amazing day was already turning bad. He felt some tears coming on but no he couldn't cry here and now. He straightened his face and looked up, suddenly changing his posture and attitude. "Yes sir. I am, that is correct," he stated looking firmly into the eyes of the man.

"Your stuff can stay on that chair for the day, considering it will be the two of us running things today." Elliot walks to Kurt, his expression was a little more calm. "Also, I'm not your superior or anything, don't worry about calling me sir, please." He requests as one hand gently pats Kurt's arm. "Over on the hook, there's your apron." He points to it. "As for your work ethic, just sport a smile, and light conversations never hurt." Elliot nods once then walks out to the coffee area, seeing that there was a customer already there and waiting for her coffee. "Hi, welcome to the Topped Off Café. What would you like this fine morning?" He asks.

Kurt nods setting his stuff down on the chair. He bites his lip a bit when the man touched him. He almost thought he felt a spark of some sort but shook his head. 'Calm down Kurt. Every cute guy out there can't be gay. He's just being friendly. And you can definitely use a friend.' Kurt shook his head putting the apron on and followed the man. "So w..what should I call you then? I don't think you even told me your name. My name is Kurt by the way," he stated standing near the man not knowing what to do.

"Well, you could call me Elliot, Elli, or my favorite nickname; M.C. Gil." Elliot chuckled after saying that. "Elliot is fine though. So how long have you lived in Seattle?" he asks before turning a bit to check the machines.

Kurt laughed a bit along with him. 'Maybe laughing will help get on his good side.' He nodded and then began to respond. "Well Elliot, I actually just moved here. Its only been about 2 weeks. Bought myself an apartment and got settled a bit and thankfully got this job quite quickly. What about you? What's your story?" he asked feeling curious.

'2 weeks, huh?' Elliot thinks to himself. "Well, I was born and raised here, to two parents." he states. "I grew up, and now I work here." Elliot gave Kurt the long story short due to not wanting to go into detail.

Kurt raises an eyebrow looking at his new friend. "Really? Ya don't say. Sorry if I seem to pry. I just don't know anyone around here. I also understand that it's probably inappropriate to talk about these kinds of things at work," Kurt bit his lip a bit and looked down. "Er.. Um what kind of coffee do you like best? Like your favorite flavor?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Frappucinos were always my thing." Elliot states while taking another look at the machines. "Even during the winter time, I love a coffee that has the smoothie texture." he takes a deep breath. "How about yours, Kurt?" Elliot turns a bit to look over at the man.

"Yeah. Those are good. I really like anything flavored: peppermint, chocolate, vanilla, pumpkin. Mochas are amazing especially in the winter," he said with bit of a giggle. He then flashed a smile towards his friend. 'He sure is friendly. I quite like that. He may have a hard shell but deep down he seems to have a soft center.' He smiled even more at the fact that he was making new friends already.

* * *

><p>Heading towards the core of Seattle, there is a rather tall building surrounded by smaller buildings in a circular fashion. This area is where the owner watches the city, and occasionally, the state. The smaller buildings were filled with servers that he has direct access to, each of these servers are directly linked to each property in the city, Brody could listen in on the conversations and take people out by the simple pulling of a cord to disconnect them from the city. Sometimes Brody does this for sport, it was sickening, but he didn't care, he loved hearing yells of pain, the squirm of bodies. He lived for this, and has one of the wealthiest states in America because of it. He had everything he needed to start Martial Law at any point in time, he could take other states by his resources, but that would be too easy to pull off in his eyes. Brody has two beautiful, strong, fast, and effective assistants to do private work for him. Lately there has been a caped crusader fending off any forces that he sends after the Poverty Corner which is a shelter that helps the poor get back to good health, a nice home, and with good people. Brody was not liking this, not one bit, so he decided to walk to the training room in which his assistants were practicing with their respected trainers.<p>

"Rachel, Santana, I need to have a discussion with you two." Brody announces the second he walks in. He takes a close look at what they are doing and decides to at the very least wait for a few before pressing the issue, he sits down in his chair and kicks his feet up on the table.

Rachel took her trainer's hand, flipped him over, before his body went down, a swift knee to the trainer's face was caused by Rachel, leaving the man a bloodied mess. "I'll be right there, Brody." she smiles then wipes some of the man's blood off her knees. "You call yourself a trainer, a two year old could kick your ass." she says with cockiness as she throws the towel at the man's face and starts to walk towards Brody.

Santana was sprawled out on the floor watching Rachel do her training. She was posed in a seductive position. She knew she was strong so therefore didn't train too much. Her power mostly came naturally, plus she always enjoyed the shows that Rachel would put on for her. But every time her master came into the room she would immediately obey. She got up and walked over to where Rachel was standing and stood next to her. "Aww you interrupted my show Mister Brody. It was just getting good," she admitted blushing.

"What's the situation on the caped crusader that's been roaming through town, has he been extracted, or what?" Brody asks before lighting a cigarette.

Rachel purses her lips and shakes her head. "I got nothin', all the people that seen this person were either junkies or our men. Some are both." she explains.

Brody sighed deeply then looked over at Santana. "How about you, did you get anything?" he asks in a calm and collected tone of voice.

"I got a nice view of Rachel's ass. Oh you mean the caped douche bag. Yea nothing sir. Sorry to disappoint. Maybe next time," Santana stated draping her arms around the other woman. "Can we go back to fun time now boss please?" she said with a sexy pout.

Brody smiles as he stands up, he looks at Santana even closer. "You want fun time, don't you?" he asks as his genuine smile turns to a rather evil smirk. "Well, I am afraid that you will have to wait on that, until I get some results." he states in a cold tone. "Now, suit up, it's time for your rounds." Brody turns to leave the room.

Rachel watches as Brody leaves, she then smiles over at Santana. "I love doing the daily rounds, they're so much fun!" she says with excitement. "C'mon San, we gots the business runs today, so those will be done easy."

Santana latches onto Rachel. "Aww alright but only cuz you want to. But let's get it done quickly okay?" she says before letting go and walking over to the supply cabinet. "Which suit should I wear today? What makes me super sexy?" she said with a bit of a giggle.

"I dunno." Rachel shrugs and grabs her suit to put on. "I'll see you in 20, I will do some touch ups then apply my face paint." she announces before leaving the room.

Santana pouts a bit and sits on the floor. "Hmm, no fair. She always does this but so beautiful I can't resist. Ohh I know what to wear," she states as she gets up and opens the cabinet door. She giggles a bit as she puts on her costume. She then quickly runs to where Rachel was. "How do I look? Do I look fierce?" she purrs making a clawing motion since she was wearing her sexy kitten outfit.

Rachel raised a brow and shook her head. "Bout as fierce as a cupcake, darlin'." she says as she does her hair up in a low ponytail, shortly after she puts her gloves on and starts walking towards the edge. "Ready for the fun?" Rachel asks and turns around. "First to make it down wins!" she announces then jumps off the roof.

Santana looked down. "A-Aww alright I guess. Sure I mean its whatever," she said as she rubbed her shoulder. She then walked to the edge and jumped following Rachel.

* * *

><p>It is now heading into the evening, Kurt and Elliot had an excellent day working at the shop. Elliot for sure is going to put in a good word for Kurt when asked, he had Kurt stick around and show him how to close up the shop in case it was needed. Kurt expressed how much he enjoyed working, and how he couldn't wait until the next day. As much as Elliot wanted to continue the conversation, there was a couple things he forgot in his locker, so he went back into the shop to grab it. Kurt waited outside, whistling a soft tune to himself. The whistling could be heard by a couple of people that were on the lookout for a specific someone, they woosh in from the shadows and approach the young man. The shadows formed to two women, one with brown hair, tight black and blue suit, and sporting an evil smirk on her face. The other woman, ebony hair, a calm expression, and sporting a kitten outfit.<p>

"Hey, buddy… Curfew is rapidly approaching, you might want to head home or else." The brunette moves closer, folding her arms and keeping a sharp eye on the man before her.

Santana snickers and steps closer into the light next to Rachel. Kurt backs up and gulps. His heart starts beating a bit faster. "I.. I'm.. just waiting for my friend. E.. Elliot?" he tries calling out even though he knows he probably won't be heard. "I suggest you don't scream cuz no one will be able to hear you. Right Rach?" Santana states, a sadistic look crosses her face as she steps even closer to the young man.

Rachel eyes widen as her smile grows wider. "You want to try me, sonny boy?" she quickly pulls a club from her side. "C'mon, I am hungry for some new meat!" Rachel barks and cackles.

Elliot hears the cackle from inside the shop, his eyes widened a bit when he looks out the window. "Not these guys again…" he purses his lips then quickly walks out to the back, he hits a button on his watch to change his appearance completely. Sporting armor, a face mask, and a cape. He then gets on top of the roof swiftly, he looks down at the three.

Kurt began to sweat a bit as he was pushed against the building being blocked in by the others. He nervously gulps again and drops his stuff as he tries to run away. Santana sighs and turns to Rachel. "We have a runner. You know what that means?" she says in singsong. She then grins waiting for Rachel's response.

"I was looking forward to using the club." Rachel says as she sets the club down and pulls out a shock grenade from her waist. "Let's make his night end in a shock." she chucks the grenade towards Kurt's direction.

Quickly, Elliot dropped down from the top of the roof, swatting the grenade towards Rachel, which it shocks her to the point of her falling down. "What a shocker, I come in and act all awesome." he shrugs with a smirk on his face.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You still could have," she says with a sigh.

Kurt ran a couple blocks and hid behind some garbage cans. He peeked out and could see what was occurring in front of his face just down the street. He gasped trying to stay calm and collected.

Santana giggled a bit at what happened but then got serious by kicking towards her enemy. She also swatted at him using her razor sharp claws.

Elliot was deflecting each strike, and with near ease. He grabs the woman's arm, flipping her over his shoulder and keeping a foot on Santana's stomach. "You two never give up, do you?" he asks.

"Absolutely not." Rachel slowly gets up and charges at Elliot, jumping up and arching her body back to kick the man off her partner. Elliot falls back a bit. "Ready to get your ass handed to you by a lady?" she asks as she grabs the groggy man, sending him into the wall head first.

Elliot cushions the slam by moving an arm out to keep his head from getting damaged.

Santana moans from pain but continues to get at him. "Never! Rachel, are you ready for the ultimate formation? The secret move," she states as she continued to jab the man. She uses her claws to swipe hard.

Kurt keeps low watching the scene unfold before him. He is a bit scared but knows that the man is on his side trying to protect him. 'I really hope he is going to be be okay.' His mind is racing as well as his heart.

A smirk forms on Rachel's face as she takes a couple paces backwards. She takes a deep breath and makes sure the brass knuckles within her gloves are fitted, now, she runs after Elliot at full speed.

Elliot sweeps Santana's leg and in mid-air he axe kicks her to the ground. Then when Rachel comes closer, he shoots a grappling rope from his wrist, it wraps around Rachel's waist, and then he spins her enough to where she's up in the air, after that he hits a button to release the rope and Rachel goes flying into a building.

The loud noises frighten Kurt a bit so he covers his ears trying to stay calm. 'I just wanna go home. Its been such a long day. I'm worried about Elliot. Oh god, what happened to him? Is he alright?' He rocks back and forth trying to breathe.

Meanwhile Santana lays on the ground moaning in pain, calling out Rachel's name. She tries to get up but feels defeated. She tries crawling towards where her partner might have been.

Suddenly, the caped and masked man appeared right beside Kurt. "Let's get out of here while they're still groggy." he says as he helps up Kurt.

Rachel struggled to stand, she was leaning against a light post, her body was put through a little war from the interaction. "Mother f-f.." she falls to the side in defeat.

Kurt looks up at the man, a bit startled as to his sudden company. "O..oh kay," he said with a bit of a gulp. "W..wait. My stuff," he begins to protest a bit. "D..do you know where my friend is?" Kurt asked with concern in his voice.

"Elliot Gilbert?" He asks. "He, uh… Well he was unconscious when I found him, but I was able to wake him up and send him home with a good friend o' mine." Elliot says as he gives Kurt a thumbs up. "Stick with me, I'll make sure that no one harms you, okay?" the caped crusader asked.

Kurt turned and looked directly at the man before him. "Y..yeah. H..how do you know him?" he asked with a slight blush on his face. 'This mystery man knows Elliot? But how? Who exactly is this guy?' Kurt sat in silence for a moment before words finally came out again. "Okay but who exactly are you?" he asked looking the man in the face.

"The name's Darkchild." He answers with a smirk on his face.


End file.
